In A Flash: Date A Live
by TheDevil Maric
Summary: A man named Garry Olsen was one day struck by a lightning bolt from a Spatial Quake, giving him the one thing nobody expected.. Abs.. No.. Something.. Less expected.. The Ability of SONIC SPEED. What will he do with this new ability? Find out. OOC/Flash, OC Speedsters coming later..


**(Insert Song: "My Name Is Barry Allen")**

 **Main Story By DevollicEmperorMaric..  
Characters By RadicalAaronTrynth..  
Story Ideas By KyoryuHidenDekadon..  
Music Choices By DragonHissatsuEmperor..  
Special Assistance By LegendManExcalibur..**

 **Using Characters From The Anime/Manga Date A Live...  
Based on a story by Harry Lampert and DC Comics Originals..**

 **Devollic Comics Presents..**

 **(End Song)**

* * *

I was walking through town, looking around as criminal bans were set up, and CSI units investigating the crime scene. I walked up to the main two while I was putting on my gloves, "Oh, Olsen, where the hell were you?" one of them said, "Sorry, Detective, I was doing an errand, so let's check this bad boy out." I said as I looked at the foot print on the ground with a UltraViolet Light Rod.

"The footprint is a shoe size 12, the footprint carries man footprint parts, this guy had a hole in his shoe." I explained to the Detective. "Good work, now get to research on this." I nodded and pulled out a bag, picking up a knife from the footprint with gloves on, then walking off.

Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Garry Olsen, a CSI Agent of the Tengu City Police Department. My appearance is a common pale peachish colored skin, brown hair pointed up into one small point with 3 spikes, chocolate brown eyes, and 7'2 tall. I'm a 22 Year Old CSI Agent, heh, talk about young, am I right?

Right now, I'm heading to my lab, I gotta do some research on who did this crime. I live in a strange city, you see, there's a strange phenomenon going on called a Spatial Quake, it causes LARGE explosions and damage, so everyone has to evacuate whenever it's detected, it's not always detected. Of course not all of them are..

I stood up and looked out the window, "Man, today, what a _great_ day? I wonder how Shido and Kotori are doing.." who are those two? Well, after my mom died 10 years ago, I was adopted by their parents, after my Dad was falsely accused for it. Sadly, their mom and dad didn't survive the first Spatial Quake to hit Tengu City..

My thoughts were cut when I heard a voice, "Hey, Garry.. How's the work going?" I turned around to see Agent Katogawa, a friend of mine. "It's going good, better than before definitely." I said, Katogawa walked up, he patted my shoulder, "I'm sure your Dad didn't kill your Mom.. That's why we set up this, right?" he pulled on the evidence chart to pull up another evidence chart, about who killed my mom. "Garry, we're gonna be able to do this.. I promise.." I heard Katogawa say, "Thanks, man." I nodded as he walked away, I put my hands in my pockets.

Then I sighed, "I've been investigating this since I was 14.. I made this board was 16, 6 more years of investigation and I still have nothing. "Mom.. Who killed you?" I asked, I walked out of the room, then a spatial quake alarm suddenly went off. I looked over to the window, seeing a tornado happen in the center of the city. I looked at my phone to see Shido's phone detected, he was heading toward Kotori's phone detection. "Shit." I ran out, hoping to find them.

* * *

I ran for my lab, I could contact Shido from there and find out exactly WHAT THE HELL he was thinking. "Alright, finding you, finding you.." I was finishing some codes on the computer, then I looked onto the screen and saw a spatial wave detection. I then turned to see a lightning bolt head straight for me, I got hit and everything went black.

* * *

 **3rd Person**

Garry was flung from his desk to the wall, along that way, he crashed into a shelf of chemicals. Garry crashed into the wall and fell, covered in Chemicals, it was all absorbed into one large scar on his chest. Katogawa walked into the lab and looked to see Garry, "GARRY!" he ran over to him, checking his pulse for any signs, he found some.

But they weren't strong.

"Oh my god.." Katogawa picked up his phone and called 911.

* * *

I awoke, sat up and looked around, I noticed I was in a bed made of steel. I fell off and looked at my hands, I was.. Alive?! "But I was.."

"But you were struck with lightning?" A man in a wheel chair rolled in, "Dr. Harrison Wells?" I looked over, "Yes, Garry, you are currently at Star Labs." he said. I widened my eyes, I then got up and looked around. I saw several computers all over the place, "Wow.." I admired this entire room, but then I remember something. "I uh.. Gotta go." I said, waving while walking into the elevator.

* * *

I was walking around town, then I noticed Shido walking with THREE girls?! ' _What the hell?! How long was I out?!_ ' I thought to myself. But how long was I out?! 10 YEARS?! What has happened?!

"Garry? Wait, Garry, you're alive?!" I turned around to see Shido walking up. "I still am, yeah." I replied, we hugged for a mid second, then he pointed to the.. Girls.. with him. "This is Tohka, Yoshinon, and Origami." Shido explained, I shook my head, "Oh geez.." I sighed, then looked at Shido. "So.. You're dating the girls that cause Spatial Quakes?" I asked him, "How did you~" Shido was about to ask, "I have.. a friend." I can't really explain to him who my best friend is..

"Well.. We were just about to head to the hot springs, you wanna come?" Shido asked, "Uh.. Sure, I'll meet you guys there, I gotta catch up with Katogawa, let him know I'm ok." I explained, Shido nodded and went to the girls and they headed east, while I headed the opposite. I was walking up to the Police Department, then I noticed something weird.

' _Wasn't I just.._ ' I turned back, "There?!" I thought, but the thought escaped out of my mouth. I looked over and walked into the Police Department. "I can't believe I'm still alive.." I said to myself, then Katogami walked up and hugged me tight.

Katogami then backed up, "There's also someone who wants to talk with you.." I turned when Katogami had said that, it was that girl from before, "Origami, right?" I asked, "Correct.. Garry, correct?" she had asked in a zombie-ish tone, "Yeah." I answered.

"We need to talk." She had said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the Police Department. Katogami left confused with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Origami had pulled me into an alleyway, "What exactly are you?" Origami questioned me, "I'm human, just like everybody else." I said, "But I saw you get from here to the Police Department.. In seconds." Origami had made a point. "Look.. I don't exactly know what happened to me.. But I'm human." I said as I walked off, I then decided to take this new ability out for a spin.

I ran toward the building in front of me, my feet moving so fast, I ran ON the wall. I kept running and running, I frickin' just past CHINA! I kept running until I was trying to stop when I saw someone in front of me, I tripped and hit a bunch of hay.

"You were running at 2,000 MPR." He said, the person had a tablet in his hand, poking at it with a tablet pen. "Well, I guess you are fast." He said as he helped me up, "You are?" I asked.

"I'm Cisco, Cisco Ramon, I work for Dr. Wells, Garry." He introduced himself, "Well, I guess introduction from me isn't needed.." I said, Cisco then walked over, placing the tablet onto the table. I then looked to see a Star Labs truck. I sighed and walked into it.

* * *

I came out of the truck, wearing a red olympic track suit, red gloves, red nikes and a red helmet with two earpieces attached. I walked up to the starting line on the track.

"We need to know how fast you can run, try to make it to that stack of hay." Cisco had said. I nodded and got into a pre-running stance.

"GO!"

I began to run, everything passing by so fast, I kept running, then I had flashbacks of the horrible day, my flashback was cut short when I tripped and fell onto the ground, rolling along and bumping into the hay.

I stood up, "Well, look at the bright side, you made it to the hay." Cisco said as he came up, showing me the results of how fast I was going.

"I won't ever need a train again.." I said, smiling. I then turned to the table, Dr. Wells and another person, a girl with red and long hair. I then looked around, "Anything I can wear besides this?" I asked, "I think we got something.." Cisco said, smirking.

I had a bad feeling..

* * *

I looked in the mirror, I was wearing a red suit, completely made of leather, it actually felt good, feeling how tight it was. I then noticed the chest, and I thought of a Superhero TV Show my Mom showed me. "It needs something.. More." I said, then I walked out of the room and took off the cowl.

"I feel like I need something more.." I explained to them, "Like a.." I began to wonder.

"A lightning bolt?" Cisco finished my question for me. "How did you.." I asked, "Well, we just figured out about the whole Spatial Quakes and Spirits thing.. So we created gear for you to be able to get through a situation with them much easily."

Cisco showed a tube filled with gear.

A pair of golden gloves and armored boots, a belt that had several quick to access pouches, and a circular device in the center, it had a golden border, an orange inside and a golden lightning on top. I walked up to it and put on the gloves, the gloves automatically adjusting theirselves. I put on the boots and the lace armor plates slid up, completely covering my feet and ankles. I put on the belt and the belt shined bright, the gold metallic design being shown with a red buckle.

Then I grabbed the circular plate and attached it to my piece. It attached quickly, I then looked up and put the cowl on.

I breathed in, then out. "Alright, time to test this baby out." I began running fast out the building.

"WOOHOO!" I shouted as I ran.

* * *

I ran farther and farther, orange lightning building up behind me as I ran, I ran farther and farther. I soon had a smirk on my fast and I then began sprinting faster and the orange building up became bigger chunks.

I then stopped as I saw a large tornado coming from the neighborhood, I ran to find out what was happening. I then noticed a person holding his hand up as the tornado was forming, I then charged toward the Tornado, but was knocked back from it.

I was flung through a building, luckily dodging everything but the windows. I rolled over when I fell, then I stood up and noticed the tornado moving toward me, if it passed it would hit the city. I ran around the building and stood in front of the building.

"Cisco! What do I do?!" I said as I tapped on the Comunicator, " _Run around it! In the opposite direction, it will perhaps destroy it._ " Cisco said from the communicator, I nodded. I began running around it, I almost fell during part of the run, but I kept going.

" **So.. Who do you think you are, Track Racer?** " The person in the tornado had asked, "You can call me.." I ran fast as I could notice the tornado beginning to close, "THE FLASH!" I jumped into the tornado and punched the person out.

I stopped and skitted along the ground to pause myself. "Flash.. Huh?" The man asked, "Yeah.." I smirked as I answered that, I then ran off at sonic speed.

Not leaving a single clue of who I was..

* * *

 **3rd Person**

So he thought, Shido had then walked up to the sight, noticing the strange man and the fast person were both gone, but he noticed something, it was a photo.

"Hmm.." He picked it up.

* * *

 **Devollic: HEY GUYS! Did you like it? Because if you did, I hope you guys can follow this story! Also remember, Sevenith's Cross is canon to this series! So expect crossovers!**


End file.
